Facebook News/2016/12
December 2: ��Recent event introduction�� ��Time-limited Diamond Box - Spring Flower�� Event time:12.03 0:00 ~ 12.09 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Spring Box is available (20 Diamonds), parts of Flower and others are in it. ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Frost Glaze�� Event time: 12.02 0:00 ~ 12.08 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Sets will be sold partly or completely (25% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Accumulated Top-up Event�� Event time:12.03 0:00 ~ 12.10 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the Event, Top-up specified amount to redeem the exquisite set "Western Doll" PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount ��Study Attribute Bonus�� Event time: 12.03 0:00 ~ 12.04 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% bonus in Study. December 9: ��Recent Event Introduction�� ☀Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Golden Bride☀ Event time: 12.09 0:00 ~ 12.15 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Sets will be sold partly or completely (20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Elf's Emblem - Autumn Maple�� Event time：12.09 0:00 ~ 12.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, spin specified times of Elven Toy with diamonds to receive set "Autumn Maple" ��Love Gifts Bonus�� Event time: 12.10 0:00 ~ 12.11 23:59（GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% bonus in sending Dessert December 12: Server maintenance on Dec.13 Dear players: I often receive many advices from my players, because you are all very interested in chapter 11. After a long-time research and test by our development and operation team, the chapter 11 is coming. Due to the update of chapter 11, we will have a server maintenance at 2016/12/13 14:00 ~ 17:00 (GMT + 8). It might take about 3 hours. Main content are chapter 11 and fixing some known bugs. All the players can not login the game during the maintenance. Please tell your friends in the game if you see the announcement, thanks. December 13 Dear players: Due to more updates this time, the server has not been opened now, please wait for further notice. December 13 Dear players, The server is open, you can login the game now. December 13 Dear players, We have known the display problem of background picture in chapter 11 and will fix it soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. December 16: ��Recent Event Introduction�� ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Joana�� Event time: 12.16 0:00 ~ 12.22 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Sets will be sold partly or completely (20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Caring for Her Teeth�� Event time: 12.16 0:00 ~ 12.28 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event,Finishing 6 tasks to get a event pack. Only 1 task chain and reward daily.Finish daily task chain 8 times totaly to get the whole [Faerie] suit. ��Dating Bonus�� Event time: 12.17 0:00 ~ 12.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event,add 50% affection bonus in dating. ��Winter's Harvest�� Event time: 12.19 0:00 ~ 01.04 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, passing main quests(Story stages) has a chance to get 'wheatear', with which players can redeem [Grain Goddess]. December 18: Romantic Diary added a new photo. December 20: Romantic Diary updated their cover photo. December 21: ��Changing FB Cover to Claim Christmas Gift�� : See: Facebook Cover Event ��Event time��: 2016/12/21~2016/12/29 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: ①During the event, players participate in the event by changing your FB avatar and cover into ours on our FB homepage, then like and share it to your timelines and upload a screenshot about it in the comments of this post. ②Please leave your ID or role name so we can send the rewards to you. ③The cover and avatar in screenshot should be current one on our FB homepage. ④The rewards will be sent within three days after the event. ⑤Players can claim the rewards in Reward Center. ��Event rewards��: Engagement Award (For all players who participate the event): Almighty Shards*15, Almighty Clues*15, Vitality*15 Lucky Prize (Choose 3 players from this event): Christmas CG*1, Diamond Scroll*1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ��Warm prompt��: ①Please leave your ID accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. ②Players who get Lucky Prize can get Engagement Award at the same time ③We will verify your FB avatar and cover to ensure your qualification of the event. December 22 Dear players, About the login problem caused by abnormity of network, we have fixed it and you can login the game now. And we will send these corresponding compensation to you: Almighty Shards*6,Almighty Clues*6, Vitality*20 December 22: ��Recent Event Introduction�� ��Accumulated Top-up Event �� Event time: 12.23 0:00 ~ 12.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the Event, Top-up specified amount to redeem the exquisite set "Sea Fantasy" PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Xmas Icing�� Event time: 12.23 0:00 ~ 12.29 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Sets will be sold partly or completely (20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Time-limited Diamond Box - Christmas Fairy�� Event time:12.24 0:00 ~ 12.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Christmas Box is available (25 Diamonds), parts of "Christmas Fairy" and others useful items are in it. ��Gold Bonus�� Event time: 12.24 0:00 ~ 12.25 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% Golds in Part-time. ��Elven Toy -- 25% discount�� Event time:12.24 0:00 ~ 12.26 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, 20% discount in ×10 Diamond&Gold Elven Toy. ��Christmas gift�� You can claim Christmas gift in Reward Center on Dec.24 and Dec.25, please remember to get it in time because it's available on the day of issue only December 22: ����Christmas by My Side���� : See: ����Christmas by My Side���� ��Event time��: 2016/12/23~2016/12/26 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: #During the event, you can participate in the event by uploading the pictures relevant to Christmas in life under the post on our FB homepage, then like and share it to your timelines. #Please leave your ID or role name so we can send the rewards to you. #The pictures should be relevant to Christmas in real life. #The rewards will be sent within three days after the event. #Players can claim the rewards in Reward Center. ��Event rewards��: Engagement Award (For all players who participate the event): Almighty Shards*15, Almighty Clues*15, Vitality*15 Lucky Prize (Choose 3 players from this event): Christmas Elvin*1, Diamond Scroll*1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ����Warm prompt����: #Please leave your ID accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. #Players who get Lucky Prize can get Engagement Award at the same time December 23: Server maintenance on Dec.23 Dear players: We will have a server maintenance at 17:30 P.M（GMT+8）on Dec.23, the maintenance last for one hour. All the players cannot login the game during the maintenance. Please tell your friends in the game if you see the announcement, thanks. December 23 Dear players, The server maintenance is over, you can login the game now. Ps: We have sent the compensation for maintenance, please claim it in reward center December 23: ��Sweet Date at Christmas�� : See: ��Sweet Date at Christmas�� ⛄Event time⛄: 2016/12/24~2016/12/27 23:59（GMT+8） ��Event rules��: #During the event, you can participate in the event by uploading the screenshot about the clothes collocation relevant to Christmas in the game under the post on our FB homepage, then like and share it to your timelines. #Please leave your ID or role name so we can send the rewards to you. #The screenshots should be relevant to Christmas clothes collocation in our game. #The rewards will be sent within three days after the event. #Players can claim the rewards in Reward Center. ��Event rewards��: Engagement Award (For all players who participate the event): Almighty Shards*15, Almighty Clues*15, Vitality*15 Lucky Prize (Choose 3 players from this event): Christmas Luca*1, Diamond Scroll*1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ��Warm prompt��: #Please leave your ID accurately or you will be considered as giving up the rewards. #Players who get Lucky Prize can get Engagement Award at the same time. December 27 Dear Players: Due to a little deviation in our communication with the devolpers, the previous giftbox-limited set "Strawberry" has been added to newest Star show rewards. Players who have spent diamond to get this set before will receive compensation in days. We really apologise for this and will try our best to avoid such problems. Thanks for every player's support (づ￣ 3￣)づ December 30 新春套装预告： New Year set forecast: ！！！ 美美的新套装图请点开评论区查看！ Please click “comment” to see the image of new set!! ��新年马上就要到啦！ �� The New Year is coming! ��新的一年，也要一如既往的被宠爱！拥抱着每一份美好，和喜欢的一切在一起 ❤~ �� In the New Year, wish you can have everything you want. Living with everything you like, staying with the one you love ❤~ 【 ��新岁桃夭 ��】 【 ��New peach ��】 “桃花树下桃花仙，换罢桃符花下眠。挑灯回看红颜笑，春风吹落又一年。” “A peach fairy under a peach tree.” December 31 ��Dear players： ��Happy New Year !!!�� ��In the past days, we are so pleased to be with you. ��We have experienced many wonderful stories together. ��Collecting the beautiful sets, loving the one who makes our heart beat. ��It’s so lucky to meet you girls. ��What do you expect for yourself and “Romantic diary” in the New Year? ��Come to tell us now! ��We appreciate for your love and support! ��Love you all! ��Hope we’ll be together in every next year! December 31: ��Recent Event Introduction�� ��Accumulated Top-up Event �� Event time:01.01 0:00 ~ 01.08 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the Event, Top-up specified amount to redeem the exquisite set "Style" "Aroma" PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount ��Mystical Magician�� Event time:01.01 0:00 ~ 01.15 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, finishing 6 tasks to get a event pack. Only 1 task chain and reward daily.Finish daily task chain 8 times totaly to get the whole [Penguin Magician] suit. ��Study Attribute Bonus�� Event time: 12.31 0:00 ~ 01.01 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% bonus in Study. Category:Facebook News